The Unsung Heros
by Rex-Impetus
Summary: It is a dark time. Set near the beginning of The Lightning Theif, these are the chronicals of the Beta squad, best trained squad in the Order of the Half-Bloods. What happens when they are sent to contain "Hooligan" Percy Jackson? Find Out! BTW- AU OC
1. Beta Squad

Hey, people!! Well, welcome to my fic. It's kinda my first non-oneshot, so be kind in your reviews. As you may have guessed, this is AU/OC. Plus, This first chapter may seem kinda

slow, but it's gonna get more actiony in future chapters. So, sit back, grab a smoothie, and I'll see ya at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, thus, I did not write Percy Jackson and the olympians. It ain't rocket science, people!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was another stormy night on the Canadian Rocky's. The cutting winds of a powerful blizzard blasted around the mountain, turning a snowy downfall into a total white-out. The only source of shelter was five miles away, in the tiny village of Banff, and it hardly had enough room for it's residents, much less visitors. The barren landscape surrounding it just didn't allow for much income, and even less tourism.

But, there was one small cave, about thirty meters wide by ninety meters long by seven meters tall.

It was no cavern, not even close, but it was shelter.

And that was good enough for the Beta Squad.

On the inside of the cavern, the a fire crackled in the middle of the floor, casting eerie shadows across the walls, and surrounding the fire was the strangest group of pre-teens you would ever see.

There were four of them, each one being different from the next, yet somehow the same.

One of them, sitting farthest away from the campfire, seemed to be about 13, with intense hazel eyes and short-clipped bronze colored hair. His clothes consisted of black khaki's, a grey tee-shirt, and a navy blue winter jacket. A twenty-four inch sword hung from his waist, the polished bronze handle sticking out of the sheath.

"Hey, Cody!" a boy called from the fire "You look a little isolated over there! C'mon, we don't bite."

Cody, the boy who was sitting away from the fire, smirked, rolling his eyes at his friend's optomism.

His friend, Zeke, who was the youngest in the group, was definitely the happiest, always being the single person who could find the best in a terrible situation. From his dirty blond mop-top to his dark blue snow boots, Zeke was every inch the optimistic eleven year old his appearance suggested.

"Just a moment, Zeke." Cody said with a smirk. Zeke looked at him with a crooked smile on his face, and then back to the fire.

Cody looked down, once again, at the journal in his hands. Under his pen read only six words.

_Mission Log. Date: June 15, 2004_

Cody heaved a sigh, closing the captain's journal. When there's nothing to report, what reason was there to write it down.

He stood up, brushed the dust off the back of his pants, and walked over to the campfire, where another friend of his was telling yet another ghost story.

"...and so she opened the door ever so slowly. _Creeeeeeeek..._"

Cody rolled his eyes at the rubbish, but he could see Zeke shivering.

"And out of the darkness, came the largest, hairiest Minotaur she had ever seen. It was so-"

"Aaron." Cody interrupted, putting a hand on Zeke's shoulder "You tryin' to get Zeke to wet his pants?"

Aaron shrugged his bony shoulders, looking at the trembling eleven-year old. "That's the idea." He said, with an evil grin for emphasis.

"I-I wasn't scared." said Zeke, who was still trembling with fear.

"Yeah, ya were." Said Aaron, leaning closer to Zeke

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Cody, rolled his eyes, grabbing Aaron by the ear.

"Ear, ear, ear, ear!" Aaron said, cowering away from Cody as much as he could.

"Drop it." Said Cody plainly, letting go of the 12-year old's ear.

Aaron pushed his red hair out of his freckled face. "OK, OK! Yeesh..."

Cody glared at him, but a smile still spread across his lips. Aaron never ceased to amuse him.

"The story wasn't _that_ scary." Muttered a slightly foreboding voice, causing Cody to look over at him.

"You don't think _anything's_ scary, Trey." Said Aaron, looking at the black-haired 13-year old, who was sitting five feet away from the fire with his hands in a brown hoodie.

Trey smirked at Aaron. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, no, but you... uh..." Aaron started sweating, pulling at the collar of his green winter coat.

"Exactly." said Trey, who had scooched a little closer to the fire, so that he now seemed more of a part of the group "You've got nothin' against me."

Aaron looked like he was about ready to rip Trey's face off, before Cody got inbetween the two.

"OK, let's at least eat dinner before you two _kill _each other." He said as he reached into his back pack, which was drying by the fire.

He produced five TV-dinners, passing them out to each member of the group. "Thanks, Cody." Zeke muttered as he got his dinner, but Cody was pretty sure he wasn't just thanking him for the dinner.

Cody finally sat down, opened his dinner, and then-

"Uh, Aaron?" said Cody, staring at the red-head, who was holding a previously frozen french fry three centimeters from his mouth "What are you doing?"

Aaron stared at Cody for a moment, then back at the fry. "Uh... right." He said, putting the fry back in the container "I.. uh... was testing you."

Cody smirked, picking up the biggest, meatiest part of his frozen burger. "Thanks." He said sarcastically, holding the piece of meat over the fire.

Zeke nodded solemnly, picking up the longest, fattest fry, and everyone else followed suit.

"Apollo." Cody muttered, letting the burger piece fall into the fire as he thought of his father.

"Athena." Zeke mumbled, dropping the fry.

"Hermes." Aaron said proudly, tossing in a half-frozen mozzarella stick.

"Ares." Trey finally muttered, dropping in a plump drumstick.

The usual sweet oder of a hundreds great things filled the room once the food hit the fire, sending the fumes straight to Mt. Olympus. Cody could almost relate to the gods for wanting the offerings, as a puff of smoke flew by his nose.

"OK, NOW we can eat." Said Cody, looking pointedly at Aaron, who was still trying to look as innocent as possible.

Two seconds later, all four of the boys were inhaling the small frozen dinners that hardly seemed eligible for passing the health inspections.

But after twenty-four hours of marching through the frozen wasteland of the northern Rocky's, it really didn't make that much of a difference.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

How was it? I don't love it, but it's up to you guys. I would really appreciate a review, at least one. I need to know if this is worth continuing!

Pleeeeeeese? Just one short review.

Ok, it's up to you. See ya next chapter!


	2. Ducking it out With a Demon

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I loved the constructive critisism, and you should find this one easier to reas.

So... here ya go!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Ya know," said Aaron, as he threw his winter jacket over his red tee-shirt "in the mission briefing, they never said anything about cold."

Trey, who was forcing his foot into a pair of black boots, looked up at Aaron with a look of pity on his face.

"They said we would be going to the top of the Rocky's in northern Canada." he said, as if he had explained it a thousand times "It was kinda obvious that it would be cold."

"That's what I'm sayin'!" said Aaron, as if he was trying to prove a point "They shouldn't rely on common sense!"

Trey chuckled, looking back at his boots. "Or, they could make a 'special' program for dorks like you."

Aaron made like he was going to punch him, his face breaking into a look of mock-rage.

Cody, who had been ready for the past five minutes, stepped in between the two as he tried to contain his own laughter.

"C'mon guys." he said, recovering from his fit of giggles "We've got a lot of distance to cover."

Zeke groaned, joining the rest of the boys at the mouth of the cave fully decked out in a blue winter coat, gloves, and a pair of red gloves.

"Ah, c'mon, squirt." Said Aaron playfully, rustling the boy's blond hair "It'll be fun!"

Zeke rolled his eyes, pulling his backpack higher on his back. "I'm not five anymore." He said defensively "This is gonna be exhausting, you know it just as well as I do."

"What ever happened to the optimist we brought on this mission?" Trey asked, slipping on his grey backpack.

"Optomism doesn't work when you're in an arctic tundra 10,000 feet off the ground." Zeke said with a smile, glancing at the fresh layer of snow outside the mouth of the cave.

"Uh, guys?" Cody said, making his way to the entrance of the cave "We gotta go. Like, now."

The boys groaned collectively, but they still followed Cody into the freezing desert. And the second they got out there, Cody's face was fit by a freezing wind, making him feel like he had just stick his head in the freezer.

"It's gonna be a long walk." He muttered to himself, taking another step forward "Way too long."

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

By nightfall, all four of the boys felt like they had walked around the world and back, with their legs aching in protest with every step.

"Ya know, *gasp* I've never been, *gasp* this tired before." Zeke said, forcing himself to take yet another exhausting step "I can't take much more of this."

"You won't have to." Said Cody, stopping abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Trey, trudging up to Cody's side with a look of confusion spread across his face.

"We're here." Cody said bluntly "This is where our mission gets a whole lot more complicated."

"I don't see anything." Aaron said with a shrug, as he tried to get a better look over the snowbank.

"Look closer." Cody said, to himself as well as the others "Focus. The mist is powerful here."

As he said this, the danger began to reveal itself before their eyes. The snowy plain began to dissolve, the snow seeming to disappear into the ground itself, leaving no sign of ever being there.

"Holy Zeus." Zeke muttered, staring at what now stood in the plain.

As if by command, a mountain sprouted out of the ground, growing to 50 feet tall in less then a second, and what stood on top of the mountain turned the boy's blood to ice.

"Welcome, young heros." Came the scraping voice of the demon Melinoe from atop the hill. Her voice alone could have been enough to terrify all four of the boys, but it was her face that caused them to freeze in shear terror.

It was twisted, mangled, as if she would have liked nothing better then to devour all four of them. Her face was contorted into an evil smile, revealing pointed shark-like teeth tipped with a suspicious red liquid.

But the strangest part was the coloring. The demon's body seemed to be cut in two, being perfectly one half bone white and one half pitch black. She laughed, a sound that could've sent an entire village running in terror. "Now, which of you shall be the first to die!"

Cody felt his knees buckle in total horror, as if he had totally lost control of his limbs.

"Don't give into her magic!" came Trey's voice "If you do she'll eat you alive!"

Cody quickly forced himself to look away, and he breathed a sigh of relief as feeling returned to his limbs.

_The battle's not over yet! _He reminded himself, as he pulled his sword out of it's sheath "It's time to end this."

"Squad, get into formation Zeta!" He said, keeping his eyes averted from the she-demon.

There was a chorus of "Yes sir!"s as the other four took out their swords, pointing them directly at Melineo.

"Isn't that cute." The demon said in her raspy voice "You think you sand a chance."

Suddenly, with surprising speed, she leaped into the air, sailing 10, 20, 30 yards! She lunged at the boys with a double-ended celestial bronze sword, forcing them to jump in different directions, breaking the formation.

Before Cody could recover from his fall, the demon was holding him by the throat a foot off the ground.

"You have failed, little hero!" Melineo said ominously "You cannot defeat a demon of my caliber!"

Cody struggled to free himself of the demon's grip, but it was of little use. Her hand was was like solid iron.

"Yo, ugly!" Came the voice of Aaron, causing Melineo to turn around in surprise "Say goodnight!"

Melineo screamed as a pouch of greek fire exploded on her chest, forcing her to drop Cody.

Cody scrambled to Aaron's side as Melineo hit the ground, roaring in outrage.

"Thanks for the help." Cody said, readying his sword "But I think you just made things personal."

Melineo picked herself up, ashes spread across her chest and her face contorted into a look of absolute fury.

"You have chosen the wrong opponent." She said, her voice quiet with built up rage "Now you shall all die."

She lunged at the boys again, but that time they were prepared. As she flew within 10 feet of them, Trey and Cody stepped aside to let her pass between them. She screamed as she slammed into the rocky ground, her face skidding across razor sharp pebbles. But she still stood up, her face more angry, if that was possible, and now cut up and bleeding.

Cody winced at her appearance, which was now more terrifying then ever, as he ran over to regroup with the other three.

"What now!?" Zeke cried out in desperation, his sword shaking with his hands "She's not dying!"

"Cody." said Aaron, his face deadly serious "Do you have your bow with you?"

"Always." He said, taking his bow and arrow out of his backpack.

"Try the inferno maneuver!" He said, tensing as he saw Melineo recovering "It's our only chance to win this!"

Cody nodded hesitantly, readying his bow. "Are you sure it'll work?"

Aaron grimaced, showing a bit more doubt then Cody needed to see.

"Never mind!" he said, cocking an arrow "Let's finish this!"

Aaron nodded, and ran at Melineo with Zeke and Trey.

Cody cocked a second arrow, and a third, waiting for the signal. He winced as he saw the she-demon swipe the duel ended sword at his friends.

"Wait for it..." He muttered to himself, bringing the bow to his eye level "Wait for it..."

Suddenly, Cody saw Aaron jump onto the beast's arm as it swung once again at him.

"NOW!" He yelled as he dangled from Melineo's pitch black arm.

Cody, nodded, firing the arrows. Now, three arrows are deadly enough, but to add to it, as the three deadly projectiles flew through the air, the tips burst into uncontrolled flame.

"AHHHHGGGGGGG!!!" Melineo screamed, as the three flaming arrows dug into her spine "Too... much... pain...!"

The demon began to fall down, and exploded into a thousand rats as she hit the ground.

The four boys just stood there for a second, taking in what just happened. It was as if they had fought death itself, and come out on top.

"Well," Aaron finally said after a moment of silence "We did it. We killed Melineo."

Cody stared at one of the rats who was stumbling through the snow. "I can't believe we actually made it." He said, breaking into a smile.

"Believe it, my friend!" Said Trey, who had suddenly gotten giddy with joy "Mission accomplished!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yeah... well, you guys know the drill. See ya on the review page!


	3. Dreams of a Demigod

Er... Ok, I'm just saying, since I only got one review for the last chapter, that I want to see a few more this time. Well, that's all, so enjoy this one!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The four boys were picked up three hours later, after a quick Iris message, and the sight of a helicopter had never seemed so sweet.

"Thanks, Chuck." Cody said, regarding the pilot of the chopper "We you'll never believe what we saw out here."

"I can imagine." Muttered Chuck, a gruff son of Ares with a flannel shirt and a Beard that looked like it had been trimmed with a chainsaw "I hear a lotta stories, in my business."

Cody jumped into the helicopter, landing in the final open seat. "Yeah, well, ever heard the one about the crazed she-demon?"

"You met my ex-wife?"

Cody chuckled, though he wasn't completely sure it was a joke. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'servant of the underworld'."

"Yup, that's her." Chuck said with a laugh, as the helicopter flew off the platform.

"We fought the demon of fear." Trey cut in, his face humorless.

"Ah, c'mon, lil' bro!" Chuck said as he flew around a mountain "I'm just playin'!"

Trey rolled his eyes, and returned to looking out the window.

"You'll never believe what she turned into." Aaron said, trying to join into the conversation.

"Now _that _is a story I'd like ta' hear!" Chuck said in his thick Texan accent "I got time."

So, Cody began to tell the story of how they beat down the evil demon Melinoe, with Zeke and Aaron cutting in at times while Trey kept his silence.

"Woah." said Chuck, as Cody finished the story "And you_ really _shot an arrow in her back?"

"Three." Cody corrected.

"And it was _so awesome_!" Zeke raved, sitting up in his seat "Ya shoulda seen it!"

Chuck smiled, glancing back at Zeke. "If I was there," he said slowly "I woulda ripped her limbs off and beat her with her own arms!"

Chuck suddenly became aware of the way the boys were staring at him. "Uh, hypothetically, of course."

"Right..." said Cody, suddenly letting out a huge yawn.

"Ah... buddy, It's three in the mornin'." Chuck said, glancing at the sleeping figures of Aaron and Trey "Get some sleep. I'll wake ya when we get there."

Cody was about to protest when a wave of weariness washed over him, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep in the back seat.

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

"Someone summoned it." came a voice that sounded older then time itself "Someone inside the camp."

Suddenly, Cody found himself standing in the middle of a forest. He was surrounded by a hundred teenagers of various ages, each one dressed in full greek battle armor. Across from him was the remaints of a hellhound, which was nothing more then a gigantic collar.

In the middle of the scene was a long, thin creek that cut through the forest like a scar. Standing next to the creek was a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes, who reminded him somewhat of Zeke, a mean looking girl with stringy brown hair and was wearing blood red armor and a sword, a thin looking boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes, and a tall centaur, who Cody figured was the voice he had heard.

_Summoned what? _he wanted to ask, but my voice seemed to be turned off.

"It's all Percy's fault!" The stringy haired girl said, pointing at the boy "Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child." The centaur said, obviously annoyed at the girl.

"Your wounded." The blond girl said to the boy, who Cody assumed was the 'Percy' The brown haired girl was screaming about "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm OK." said the boy named 'Percy'.

"No, you're not." The blond girl said "Chiron, watch this."

For whatever reason, the boy jumped into the creek they were standing by. Then, weird things began to happen.

First, the boy's cuts started to close themselves, which was weird enough by itself, but apparently the gods weren't going for just weird.

They were apparently going for 'super-freaky'.

A green symbol appeared over the boy's head spontaneously, casting all the campers in the light of Poseidon's symbol.

"Look, I-I don't know why," the boy said confusedly, obviously not seeing the symbol "I'm sorry..."

"Percy," The blond girl said, pointing at the symbol "Um..."

The boy looked up, bewildered by what he saw floating above him.

"Your father." The girl said "This is _really _not good."

"It is determined." The centaur said. Cody was breathless at what he was seeing. Could this boy really be the son of the earth shaker?

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Cody didn't hear it. He felt himself getting pulled back, and then he was flying backwards through a tunnel of light and sound.

Then, it was black.

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

"Cody!" Chuck said for the tenth time "Get up!"

Cody suddenly sat bolt upright, still feeling as if he was flying through the tunnel. He had to grasp the leather-padded seating under his hands to fully convince himself that he was still in the helicopter.

"Uh..." came Aaron's voice from right behind him "You OK, buddy. I mean, I've seen people have nightmares, but that was-"

"Freaky." Trey interrupted, his head poking over Aaron's shoulder "Like you were having a seizure."

Chuck shrugged, looking back at the boys. "It don't matter. He's fine now, aren't cha', buddy."

Cody nodded hesitantly, deciding not to tell them about the freaky dream. "So..." He said, trying to find another subject "How long till we get back to base?"

"Let's see..." Chuck said, looking at his GPS "We should be there in about... Zero minutes."

The second Chuck finished his sentance, the helicopter came to an abrupt halt, which was immediately followed by the dull _thud _of the touchdown on the landing pad.

"Welcome to scenic 'Home base', ladies and gentlemen." Chuck said jokingly as he opened the door "We know you have a lot of choices out there, so thank you for flying Chuck Airlines."

"Thanks for the lift, Chuck." Aaron said as the boys jumped out of the chopper "You da man!"

Chuck smirked as the three boys made their way over to the stairs into the base. "Try not to get yourselves killed!" He called after them "You're quests are what's paying my salary!"

Cody gave Chuck a crooked smile as he stood at the top of the stairs. "In this proffesion, I really can't make that promise."

With that, the four boys walked down the stairs and into the base.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Well, that was kinda short. OK, bear with me for the the next few chapters 'cause it might get kinda slow. Don't worry' there'll be more action soon.

See ya next chapter!!


	4. Sophie Yonth

WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU READING MY STORY!?!?!?!?!

Sorry, I had a spazzy moment there. Anyway...

Thanks for the review, my apparent friend. By the way, I have to say a few thing to you.

First, I don't know anything about any song title, as I'm not in chorus (If I was then half of BCS would be jamming pencils in their ears).

Second, who are you, and how do I know you? Can you leave the answer in a review, cause this is freakin' me out!

First names will do, based on the internet saftey issue.

So.. yeah. I'll see you people at the end of the chapter!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The sun was high above Cody's head as he walked into the base courtyard. Being virtually the only piece of nature with in the magical walls, it was kept beautiful by the daughters of Demeanor, who hung vines from every wall, and planted exotic flowers in every open piece of soil.

The place always smelled of roses and freshly cut grass, which was a relief to Cody after half a week of rocky mountains and snow-filled deserts. The sun warmed his face as he walked through the dirt path that the garden nymphs had grudgingly left free of vegetation.

It just felt so... perfect. Cody felt a warm smile spread across his face as he passed the rose bed, closing his eyes so he could take in the oder, the warmth, the-

_crunch_

Cody quickly opened his eyes at the noise, lifting his shoe to reveal a broken flower. "Uh..." He said, as he tried to pick it back up, to bring it back to life. But it was no use. It was dead.

"And _what _do you think _you're _doing!?" Came a feminine voice from behind Cody, causing him to turn around and face the person who had yelled at him.

Standing maybe 5 feet away from him was a smallish girl, who was wearing a flannel shirt and overalls that looked like they had seen many years in the garden. Her hair, which was tied in a ponytail, was a light brown color that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was attractive, Cody figured, but her eyes seemed to draw all of his attention. They were a magnetic shade of deep green, and they glinted with an excitable light.

"Well?" The girl asked, causing Cody to realize that he was staring at her "What are you doing, and why are you-" she cut herself off, gasping as she saw the mangled flower on the ground.

She bent to pick it up, cuddling it like it was an injured child. "You stepped on it." She said, her eyes filling with resentment "I can't believe you!"

"Hey!" Cody said, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself "It's not like I was _trying _to kill it, OK!"

"I can't believe your disrespect for nature!" She said, standing up "You would just step on an innocent flower like it's no big deal-"

"I just closed my eyes for ten seconds!"

"They shouldn't have been closed at all!"

This girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I think you love your roses a little too much, flower girl."

Her eyes glinted dangerously in the sunlight. "And _you _care way too much for yourself, hot head!"

"Dirt breath!"

"Haiku face!"

"Twig brain!"

"Arrow head!"

"Tree hugger!"

The girl glared at Cody, her eyes threatening him better then any words could. "Call me that one more time. I dare ya."

"Tree... Hugger." Cody said in a slow, mocking voice.

Before Cody knew what hit him, he was on the ground as the girl punched him in a fit of rage. He gagged as her fist collided with his stomach. She was stronger then she looked.

Cody pushed her off him, causing her to stumble back into the flowerbed, five inches from crushing a row of roses.

Her face was still contorted in anger as she ran back at him, kicking him in the ribs. He stumbled back, causing his head to collide with a tree.

Spots danced before his eyes as he staggered away from the tree, and as they disappeared, he took note of the half bloods that had gathered around to watch them fight.

"Not much of a nature person, are ya?" She said smugly, looking at Cody with a smirk.

"I dunno." said Cody, as he took off a foot long tree branch "You tell me!"

The tree branch came spiraling at her head, and she just barely dodged it in time, but she was too late to dodge Cody's knee as it smacked her in the back of the head.

She began to stagger around dizzily, giving Cody just enough time to push the girl who had caused him so much trouble into the Naiad pond.

She landed with a satisfying _SPLASH,_ leaving Cody smirking down at her as she treaded the freezing water, and the crowd's excited cheering filled Cody with a feeling of fulfillment.

Fulfillment that was short-lived.

As quickly as it has started, the clapping stopped, leaving only the terrified silence of knowing that an authority figure was right behind you, and that you were in a whole mess of trouble.

"Mr. Redmin," Said Mr. Zener, chief of the base "Ms. Yonth. Can I have a word with you in my office."

Cody's shoulder's sagged. This wasn't going to end well.

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

"... So irresponsible, so reckless," Mr. Zener was saying as he paced across the room "and you call yourselves Members of the Order of the Half-Bloods!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zener." Cody said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Mr. Redmin!" Mr. Zener said, raising his voice for the first time "Especially for you! You come back to base with news of a slaughtered demon, your old reputation begins to wear off, and just as it seems that the old Cody is gone for good, you try a stunt like this!"

"Serves him right." the girl muttered under her breath.

"And as for _you, _Ms. Yonth," Mr. Zener said, turning to the girl coldly "I would expect more from you! One of the Order's top fighters... and you blew it all over one little rose!"

"But I... Mr. Zener, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" The chief said, as he turned to look at the view from his window. Slowly, his shoulders relaxed, and his whole body seemed to become less tense as he breathed a deep sigh.

"You may go now." He said, not taking his eyes off the view "I will announce your punishment at the lunch hour. Until then, you are dismissed."

Cody nodded quickly, hastily making his way to the door.

"Uh... sorry, Mr. Zener." He said, halfway out the door "I'll try harder next time."

There was no answer, his shoulders just sagged more.

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

"So?" asked Aaron as Cody walked into the boy's dorm room "How'd it go?"

Cody looked at his friend with sad, anxious eyes. "How do ya think? I pushed a girl into the Naiad pond."

Aaron shrugged, putting down the comic book he was reading as he sat up in his bed. "It's okay, dude, I woulda done the same thing."

"Thanks." said Cody sarcastically, sitting down heavily on his bed "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Aaron frowned the way he does when he is pondering one of his great questions, like how he could get an Aphrodite girl as his prom date, and how he could get enough money to buy his own moon rocket ("Think of the moon men we'll meet!").

"I guess I can't help ya outta this one." he finally said, sitting back down on his bed "Good luck."

Well, there went Cody's moon shuttle out of probation.

---)====== ---)====== ---)======

"What happened, Sophie?" asked Alexa, the Demeanor girl's dorm-mate as she walked in with drenched clothes.

"Stupid Apollo kid." Said the Demeanor girl, or Sophie, as she grabbed a towel out of her dresser and began dabbing her drenched work clothes.

"Pushed you in the pond?" asked Alexa, putting down the latest issue of _Half-Blood Fab._

(A/N: Yes, Alexa is an Aphrodite kid.)

"Er..." Sophie said awkwardly as she toweled off her light brown hair "Well, I technically threw the first punch. But he stepped on one of my roses!" she added defensively.

"MmmmHmmm." said Alexa, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips.

Sophie knew that look all too well. "Don't look at me like that!" she said as she threw the towel in the hamper "I did what was right!"

"What you _thought _was right." Alexa corrected, standing up and looking Sophie square in the eye "You're way too attached to those roses. Or all those plants, for that matter."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Sophie said as she backed into her half of the room, or, in other words, the part that wasn't hot pink and covered in boy band posters.

"Plants can't replace people in your life, Soph." Alexa said as she placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder "It's not healthy."

Sophie sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tie-dye shirt out of her dresser. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She muttered before she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Alexa stared at the door in pure shock, then her face broke into an amused smirk.

Sophie would always be weird, no matter what she said. And with that thought, Alexa returned to her fashion magazine.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Well, that just about does it for this chapter. And can I have some more reviews this time? It would help.

M'kay, well, see ya next chapter!


	5. A Special Announcment

Welcome back! So... the rest of the A/Ns are at the bottom, so I'll see ya at the end of the chapter!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The usual hustle and bustle of the lunch hour filled the cafeteria as hundred of demigods lined up to get their portion of Grilled cheese, nachos with cheese, and their choice of soda.

But other then the relatively normal food, not a single thing in the dining hall could be called "normal" by a mortal. There were a 49 round tables, each one made of a different material, from solid diamond, to rotting, splintering pear tree wood. Which table you sat at during the dining hour was determined by how well you did during your training or your quest. The better you did, the better the material.

The walls was lined with decorations. And by decorations, I mean fight trophies. Lining each wall were the stuffed heads of hydras, the poisonous tails of a manticore, the serpentine tails of the Chimera, well, if I tried to name them all we'd be here all day.

Occupying the tables were kids from the ages of six to eighteen, each wearing a sword on their hip. You can never be to careful, being demigods.

Each person wore a T-Shirt with a symbol on the back. The symbol differed from table to table, showing images of everything from a bloody falcon to a smiling pine cone. And under each symbol was the name of a squad. "Alpha Squad", "Squad Uno", "Awsomest squad to ever live", you name it, it was there.

Cory and his friends sat at the golden table today, due to their recent defeat of the demon, and they all bore the symbol of the Beta Squad, two ram horns crossed over a burning pit, on their tee-shirts. Before them, on the golden table, were only the best of the batch. Grilled cheese that was lightly toasted with a bit of butter, Nachos in cheese that was heated to just the right temperature, and eternally fizzing soda that always went down like you had just opened the can.

Cody probably should have thought that it was heaven, and he would've on any other day, but he just couldn't relax as he waited for Mr. Zener's announcement. Whatever his punishment would be, Cody just needed to know what the punishment was. Surely it had to be easier than waiting to receive it.

Also, on the other side of the room, Sophie just couldn't relax. She couldn't help but feel like the room was 30 degrees too hot.

"C'mon, relax, Soph." said Alexa, who was sitting next to her under the Omega Squad symbol "Punishment can't be that bad."

Sophie nodded at her friend's advise, though she still felt like someone had released their butterfly collection into her stomach.

The lunch hour wore on, which didn't help the mood of the two demigods. Mr. Zener had kept his peace the entire time, keeping his complete attention on the grilled cheese in his hand.

"C'mon, Mr. Z." Cody muttered under his breath as the end of the lunch hour approached "Just say it."

As if by Cody's command, Mr. Zener heaved a sigh, and stood up. This got every single person int he lunch room to turn and look at the man, who rarely ever stood during the lunch hour for something other then a very important announcement.

"Thank you." Mr. Zener said, looking into the many attentive faces of his students "I would just like to make a short announcement before you all continue your classes."  
He cleared his throat, looking down for a brief moment. "As many of you may know," He continued strongly "Their was a little dispute in the courtyard today that ended in a very wet student." He looked pointedly at Sophie "So I would assume that some minor punishments are in order."

Cody and Sophie groaned simultaneously, looking down at their shoes.

"Now I have given much thought, as to how to discipline these two students," Mr. Zener continued "And I have reached a conclusion that seems both fair, and quite productive."

He pointed at Sophie with a stern expression on his face. "Ms. Yonth." He said "If you will please stand up." Sophie nodded hesitantly, getting to her feet. "Now, will you please make your way over to the Beta group's table." Sophie looked confused, but she still obeyed. "Now sit down at that table." Mr. Zener said when Sophie reached to golden table "And say hello to your new squad."

Cody and Sophie's mouths' dropped open when they hears the last part of Mr. Zener's announcement.

Cody looked at Mr. Zener with a look of confusion and fear on his face."But... but... That's not-"

"Fair?" Mr. Zener interrupted, looking a it amused "Mr. Redmin, it is the only way you will ever learn to get along with Ms. Yonth. And it is the most character-building punishment I could think of." Mr. Zener paused for emphasis "And, to ensure you two actually communicate, you will be doing everything together until further notice."

That made the two demigods, if it was possible, seem even more mortified.

"This includes eating together, training together, and, yes, even questing together." Mr. Zener said, not looking to sad about any of this.

Sophie looked at Mr. Zener as if he had just given her a strong slap across the face. "You- you can't-"  
"Do this?" Mr. Zener interrupted once again "I believe I can. Now, take your seat, Ms. Yonth, and meet your new squad-mates."

With that, Mr. Zener sat down, ending the announcment.

Sophie sat down with a scowl spread across her face. "I can't believe him..." She muttered angrily "Who does he think he is..."

"It's, er, nice to meet you, er, Sophie." Zeke said nervously, trying to break the tension "Welcome to the Beta Squad! I'm Zeke." He held out his hand offering for her to shake it.

Sophie looked over at the little blond boy. "Nice to meet you." She finally said, shaking his hand "At least I know one of you has some dignity."

"I'm Aaron." Aaron said, trying to act cool "And you're gorgeous! Now, if you're free Friday night, maybe-"

"Nice try," Sophie said, glaring at the red-head "but I think you've got better chances with a maple tree."

Aaron's face fell, and he looked down at the table in embarrassment.

Sophie's eyes fell on a darkly clothed figure sitting quietly to the far left of the table.

"And _you _are?" she said impatiently. Any other time, she would have thought herself to sound rude, but at this point, she could care less.

The boy gave her a look of contempt before muttering "Trey.".

Sophie rolled her eyes before turning to Cody. "And I already know _you, _unfortunately." She said, say 'you' as if it were the most disgusting insult she could muster.

Cody glared at Sophie with petty hatred in his eyes. "As if I want you in my squad." He said with quiet rage "If I could, I would kick you out right now."

Sophie rolled her eyes once again, looking at Cody as if he was a six-year-old who had just said something completely irrelevant. "And I would welcome that. But it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, from now on, so I suggest you suck it up, and take this like the man you're obviously not."

Cody looked like he was about to tear her head off, and he probably would have, it the lunch hour hadn't rung just then.

"See you in training." She said smugly, before making her way to the sword fighting room.

Cody glared at her retreating back, before following her whether he liked it or not.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

OK, so, I would like to thank dragonkaty, for her complete physiques (which I actually find kinda creepy), Kamakasi, or whatever she's called now, for her constructive critisism, which really helps out.

I'm really thankful for all those reviews, you guys, and I'm sorry this chapter's so short. But, the next chapter will be longer. See you then! Bye!!


	6. Civil War!

OK, chapter 6. Thanks for the review, dragonkaty, but can I get a few more reveiws this time? I need to know how the story's doing!

Well, have fun reading the next chapter!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Cody strapped on his bronze battle armor in the boy's locker room, a small, stinky room that you would see at any other school. His battle armor was celestial bronze, decorated with small, intricate designs and the Beta squad symbol on the breast plate. It covered his chest, shoulder's and half of his legs. His arms and calfs were tucked into a white elastic material that was built for flexibility and speed, not protection.

He strapped his three-foot-long rapier, punisher, to his waist as he walked out of the locker room, only to be greeted by a fully armored and dangerous-looking Sophie.

"Cody." she said, regarding him coldly as she adjusted her breastplate, which was decked out with a greek Ω.

"What's up with the symbol?" Cody asked with a smirk on his face "You're in the _Beta_ squad now, you wear _our _symbol."

Sophie scowled, taking out her sword, a two and a half foot short sword. "I'll fix it later." she said coldly "Now, we spar."

Cody nodded, the smirk still spread across his face as he walked over to the sparing arena. It was an open-air room, as it had no ceiling, and was built to resemble the roman colosseum in it's prime. It was, though a lot smaller, a perfect likeness, with rounded stone walls and a retractable ceiling, along with the hundreds of seats for the spectators who liked a good fight.

"Are you ready?" asked Sophie, twirling the sword casually in her hand.

Cody nodded, knowing that the girl didn't have a chance. He had years worth of training, and she probably had-

_WHAM_

The butt of her sword slammed into his spartan-looking helmet, sending him staggering backwards into the stone wall.

Cody stood up, looking Sophie in the eyes (or what he could see of them through her helmet), and from the confident glow they had, he assumed she was just as well-trained as he was, if not more.

He shook off the impact of her sword, running forward with his sword pointed at her waist. She met his attack with her sword, but she still had to take a step backward from the impact.

Cody quickly analyzed her for weakness as he pushed her with a combination of swings and jabs, each attack being dodged perfectly.

Sophie slammed into Cody's breastplate, causing him to double over, but he quickly stood up, unleashing a new volley of attacks. He was good. Very good.

Cody finally landed a blow to her helmet, causing to to step back dizzily. Seeing his opportunity, he jumped forward, kicked her in the chest, and started to bring his sword down on his fallen opponent.

As Cody's sword came inches from Sophie's face, she rolled aside, saw Cody hit the ground, and got on top of him just as he landed.

Cody's blade met Sophie's, as she landed, and they found themselves stuck in a sword lock on the ground, with Sophie on top of him.

"You're fighting needs work." said Cody, as he fought to keep Sophie's blade away from his chest.

"You kiddin'? Sophie asked, trying to keep herself from falling onto her own blade "I could beat you in my sleep."

Cody pushed up, sending Sophie to her feet as he jumped up. With a strong lunge, he pushed forward, and Sophie stepped aside as his blade hit the wall. She kicked up, knocking the sword out of his hand, and put her sword at his throat.

"Told ya." She said, taking off her helmet, revealing a triumphant smirk "I always win."

Cody scowled, pushing her sword down from his throat. "You got lucky." He said contemptuously.

"If that's the case,then let's do it again." She said, raising her blade.

"You're on." Cody said, and he charged at her again.

Two hours later, a very battered-looking Cody walked into his dorm room, his sword still swinging at his side.

Aaron, who had been sitting on his bed with a novel in his hands, looked up at his dark-haired friend, grimacing at the many cuts on his arms and face. "Tough day?" he asked, putting down his book.

"You don't know the half of it." Cody said as he sat down his his bed "Being beat 17 consecutive times doesn't help a guy's image, but by a girl-"

"I got it, man." Aaron said glumly "It's tough. I would know, being your sparring partner, but by a girl? Aw, man, that's-"  
"Thank you, Aaron." Cody interrupted quickly "But you're not helping."

Aaron paused for a second, looking at his feet awkwardly. "I... uh... sorry." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Cody rolled his eyes, looking out his window at the Adirondacks. The thousands of pine trees that dotted the mountains shined in the dim light of the setting sun. It was beautiful, Cody had realized that long ago, but it also carried sad memories. The setting sun never ceased to remind of that one day 8 years before. The final day that he had been, be mortal standards, a normal boy.

He had been only five, as he remembered, and the year was 1996. The month of June was just coming to a close, and the hot summer sun beat down on the exposed neck of a small Ohio farm boy, who was running through the family wheat field.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The small boy cried out in delight, holding a small object in his tiny fist "Mommy, where are you!"

"I'm right here, Cody." Came a musical voice from behind the little boy, who turned to meet the gaze of his mother.

"Mommy, I found something for you." He said, holding out his hand "It was really shiny."

The woman took the object from the little boy's hand gently, inspecting it in the light. It was a small stone made entirely of quartz.

"It's beautiful, honey." she said with a little laugh, placing the stone back inside the boy's fist, then wrapping him in a loving hug.

The little boy smiled in pleasure, looking out at the sun that was setting in the distance. "I love you, Mommy." He said almost unconsciously.

"I love you too, my sweet." She replied lovingly.

Suddenly, the beautiful scene was shattered by a tremendous throaty sound, like a dog's growl amplified a thousand times. The little boy began to shake in fear at the noise, cluting his mother.

"What is that, Mommy?" he asked, his voice trembling in terror "It's scary."

"Oh, no." She said, sounding absolutely stunned "They found us."

"Who found us?" the little boy said, tears forming in his eyes "What's that noise?"

"Honey," His mother said, in a deadly serious voice "I'm-I'm afraid that I've kept a few things from you about you're heritage."

"What?" the little boy said, looking up at his mother.

"I can't explain it to you right now." she said solemnly "There's no time, but honey, you have to listen to me."

"But-"

"Cody, I want you to run. Please, just run as far away as you can, right now. You're in danger here."

"Mommy-"

"I love you sweety." His mother said, sounding more and more desperate with every word "Now go!"

So he ran.

He ran as fast as he could and as hard as he could, tears running down his eyes as he did so. And as he reached just under a quarter of a mile away from his house, his mother's screams hit his ears. He wanted to run back, he wanted to help his mother and make everything alright again.

But, somehow, he knew he couldn't, and he knew that he would never see his little home ever again.

And that his mother was never to be seen again.

All this flashed through Cody's head in an instant, his mother's screaming still revererating through his ears, and as he pulled away from the flashback, he found himself crying, tears running down his cheeks as he stared out at the sunset.

Even as the sun sank into the mountains, the memory burned his mind. His mother's sacrafice had burned him for years.

And it hurt now more then ever.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Well, that was sad. OK, so it's now or never! REVIEW! I COMMANDETH THEE!

Sorry I had to get medieval on ya there, but it was my last option.

See ya next chapter!


	7. NOTICE

OK, so, as it would seem, I will delete this story. I mean, it's okay, but I really need to start from scratch on this. So... just look for another story me. That'll probably be it.

_**~Rex-Impetus**_


End file.
